


Worship your body (your love is holy)

by WhiteWolfCraft



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Really vague D/s understones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfCraft/pseuds/WhiteWolfCraft
Summary: The goal here is to drive Carlos insane with pleasure, not for Lando to lose it.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Worship your body (your love is holy)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based on a couple of lines from [Holy](https://open.spotify.com/track/3gNyOIjOkBQAtq2pSHvzRW?si=VnD9jY8eQyaZK0y9n9D9mA) by Zolita. Original lines: 'Worship your body as you walk my way' and from the chorus: 'Cause your love is holy'.
> 
> As always, this has been beta-ed by my favourite [Pronoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronoe), who definitely helped make this fic better. All remaining mistakes are all mine (and it would be much appreciated if any typos and wonky grammar are pointed out).
> 
> This fic was born from a couple of comments on my last Carlos/Lando fic and it is basically 4K of tender, slightly kinky porn. With feelings. Zero build up to the sex, we just get straight into it.
> 
> Please let me know if I need to tag anything else for this fic. I wasn't really sure what needs tagging.

Carlos is spread out on the bed, completely naked, a feast for Lando to admire and devour. His tan skin stands out against the white sheets, his hair framing his head in messy tangles. Lando is straddling his hips and he runs a teasing finger over Carlos’ taut stomach, his touch feather light. Carlos arches up into the touch as much as he can with Lando weighing him down.

“Lando,” Carlos says, reaching out to him. Lando captures his wrists and gently presses them down on the pillow above Carlos’ head.

“Do you trust me?” Lando asks, voice serious, still gripping Carlos’ wrist. His grip isn’t tight – Carlos could pull his arms free if he wanted.

Carlos blinks up at him, searching Lando’s eyes. Lando gazes steadily back at him. “Yes,” Carlos says after a long moment and Lando smiles at him, dipping down to kiss Carlos softly.

“Good,” he murmurs against Carlos’ lips when he pulls back.

“Keep your arms there,” Lando says as he releases Carlos’ wrist. Excitement rushes through him as Carlos does what he says, leaving his arms stretched above his head.

Lando sits back and lets his eyes roam over Carlos, taking in the flush spreading from his chest to his face. Carlos already looks a little wrecked, his eyes big and dark, pupils dilated, his lips parted. Lando can’t resist leaning down to kiss him again, cupping Carlos’ jaw, running his thumb over Carlos’ cheekbone.

He breaks the kiss and breathes in deeply, trying to keep the lust clouding his mind at bay. This is important, he has done his research and consent is the most essential thing here. Carlos is too important to him to fuck this up.

“Hey,” he says, waits until Carlos meets his gaze, “you can say no any time. If it gets too much, if it doesn’t feel good, you can stop me.”

Carlos visibly swallows, wets his lips before he replies, “I trust you.”

_Christ_, having Carlos tell him that, surrendering himself to Lando’s mercy, looking up at him with so much trust and love in his eyes. It feels a little like a punch in the stomach, a heady rush and Lando closes his eyes for a moment, trying to find his calm again. The goal here is to drive Carlos insane with pleasure, not for Lando to lose it.

“Okay, alright,” Lando whispers and runs his hands over Carlos’ chest and stomach. Carlos’ skin is warm and smooth under his hands and Carlos tries to arch up into his touch as much as he can, with his arms above his head and Lando in his lap.

“Let me make you feel good,” Lando says as he leans down, pressing their lips together again. He keeps the kiss soft for a moment, trying to convey to Carlos how much he means to Lando, and then he deepens it, licking into Carlos’ mouth. Carlos moans into the kiss and Lando tangles his hands in Carlos’ hair, using his grip to change the angle of their kiss, kissing Carlos as deeply as he can.

Lando pulls away when he is breathless and peppers Carlos’ face with light as a feather, barely there kisses. He trails down Carlos’ throat, Carlos helpfully tipping his head back. Lando sucks and bites at the skin, hard enough to make Carlos moan, yet soft enough to not leave any marks. He wishes he could leave marks, a thrill of possessiveness running through him at the thought, but it would raise too many awkward questions.

He reaches Carlos’ chest and rubs his thumb over his nipple, closing his lips over the other. Lando lightly grazes it with his teeth before using his tongue to soothe the sting, Carlos gasping loudly above him. Lando switches between Carlos’ nipples, licking and rubbing at them until they are hard, the darker skin around them pebbling. He blows gently on them and Carlos shudders.

“God, Lando,” Carlos moans and he sounds so wrecked already, his voice hoarse. The noise sends spikes of lust through Lando.

Lando moves lower, kissing his way from Carlos’ nipples down his stomach. He can feel Carlos’ abs trembling under his lips, the muscles taut under his skin. Lando dips his tongue inside Carlos’ belly button, nuzzling along the trail of hair that leads to Carlos’ groin. Carlos is making shuddering, gasping sounds, with the occasional moan, and Lando feels so gratified, pulling those sounds from Carlos.

Carlos is hard already, his cock leaving a damp spot on his belly. Lando wraps his fingers around the base, stroking once and Carlos thrusts his hips up. Lando looks up and Carlos still has his arms above his head, his right hand wrapped tightly around the wrist of his left.

Lando smiles and rewards Carlos by kissing along his inner thigh, from his knee up to his groin. “You’re doing so well,” Lando says, his voice a little husky and the sound Carlos makes at his words is indescribable.

“Please, Lando,” Carlos pleads and Lando hums, leans down and runs his tongue from the base to the tip of Carlos’ dick. Carlos moans and Lando does it again, desperate to hear that sound again.

“Give me your hand, keep the other above your head,” Lando orders and Carlos obeys within seconds. It sends a thrill of power down Lando’s spine and he is gentle when he grabs Carlos’ wrist. He presses a kiss to the back of Carlos’ hand, soft and feather light, and Carlos’ breath hitches audibly.

Lando lifts Carlos’ hand to his hair and Carlos tangles his fingers in his curls without Lando having to tell him. “You can pull a little,” Lando says as he releases Carlos’ wrist and Carlos lets out a breathless gasp. He gives a little tug and Lando hums, “just like that.”

Now that he has Carlos the way he wants, Lando focuses on Carlos’ neglected erection. He wraps his fingers around the base of Carlos’ dick again and he strokes him, keeping his grip loose, until Carlos begs for more. Lando presses a kiss to the head, keeping his lips there until Carlos pulls a little harder on his hair. Lando waits another heartbeat and then swallows Carlos down until the head is pressed against the back of his throat.

“_Lando!_” Carlos shouts, his voice breaking halfway through. Lando wants to smile, but he can’t, so instead he hums, knowing what the vibrations will do to Carlos. Carlos’ grip in his hair tightens, bordering on too tight, but Lando allows it.

He drapes an arm over Carlos’ hips, pressing down so Carlos can’t push up, and slowly slides his lips up and down, pressing his tongue along the underside of Carlos’ dick. It is messy, drool everywhere, but Lando knows it feels good, Carlos’ broken moans and shuddering gasps all the evidence he needs.

Lando pulls off to breathe but he keeps working Carlos’ dick with his hand, the slide made slick from his saliva. He laps at the head, tonguing the slit, waits until Carlos relaxes his grip on his hair a little before he swallows him down again.

He repeats the cycle, swallowing Carlos down and sucking lightly until he needs to breathe, jerking Carlos off in between, occasionally licking at the head or rubbing his thumb over the slit. Carlos is leaking pre-come and he tastes a little bitter, mostly salty.

“I’m close,” Carlos gasps out and while Lando likes it when Carlos comes down his throat – or on his face – he has other plans tonight, so he pulls off, Carlos whining when he does.

Lando straddles Carlos’ hips again, their erections rubbing together and Lando can’t help but moan, grinding his hips a little until he forces himself to stop. Carlos’ hand left his hair when Lando moved and Lando grabs his wrist again. He moves Carlos’ arm back above his head and Carlos immediately wraps his fingers around his wrist again when Lando lets go.

“You’re so good,” Lando whispers in Carlos’ ear, Carlos moaning helplessly, and presses soft kisses along Carlos’ jaw. He slots their lips together again, allowing Carlos to lick into his mouth and taste himself.

Lando pulls away breathless, needing a moment to catch his breath. Desire is running through his veins, lust coiling tight in his gut and Lando focuses on his breathing, in and out, to take away the sharp edge of the feelings threatening to overwhelm him. He wants to keep his head clear and not sink into the haze of pleasure.

When he feels less on edge, he looks down to take Carlos in, Carlos whose lips are puffy from kissing, shiny with spit, his eyes dark and pupils dilated. Carlos’ chest is heaving, flushed red, and he just looks completely wrecked. Lando isn’t even halfway through his plans for him.

“You still good?” Lando asks, running his hands over Carlos’ chest. He can feel the thrumming heartbeat under his fingertips and Lando flattens his hand over Carlos’ heart for a moment.

“I want – I need to come, please Lando,” Carlos whines, trying to buck up into Lando but he can’t get enough leverage, Lando straddling his hips and his arms stuck above his head. Lando shushes him.

“Patience,” he says softly, running gentle hands along Carlos’ side.

Lando leans forward, rummaging in the nightstand for a condom and the bottle of lube they keep there. He slicks his fingers up and reaches behind him, probing at his rim. He prepared himself before they started so it doesn’t take him long to stretch himself open again, sliding in first one, then two and three fingers.

Carlos is still panting below him, mumbling in Spanish, his eyes wide as he watches Lando prepare himself and Lando makes a bit of a show of it, moaning loudly, grinding down on Carlos’ dick.

When Lando deems himself ready, he removes his fingers. He struggles a little with opening the condom, fingers slippery, but he gets there in the end. He rolls the latex onto Carlos and dribbles a little more lube onto his hands, stroking Carlos to slick him up.

“Ready?” Lando asks as he grips Carlos’ dick, lining up until the tip presses against Lando’s rim.

“Yes,” Carlos hisses, breath hitching when Lando slowly sinks down on him. It feels so good, Carlos hot and hard inside him and Lando needs a moment to catch his breath. He feels Carlos’ hands gripping his hips and he snaps his head up, meeting Carlos’ gaze.

“No, keep them above your head,” Lando commands, pushing Carlos’ hands away. Carlos whimpers but obeys, stretching his arms above his head again. He grips his wrist and Lando can see the skin underneath his fingers already turning white with how tight Carlos’ grip on himself is.

Lando misses Carlos’ touch, misses how usually Carlos can’t keep his hands off him, gripping his hips when Lando rides him, anchoring him, but having Carlos at his mercy like this, Lando loves it. Carlos obeying him just like that, without fighting back like he would normally, is a little mind blowing. And a lot hot.

“Good, you’re doing so well, you’re so good,” Lando murmurs, gently stroking Carlos’ face. Carlos turns his head into Lando’s touch, nuzzling his hand and Lando’s heart soars at the tenderness of the moment.

Lando leans down to kiss Carlos. The angle is not great, but it is enough for Lando to show his appreciation for how well Carlos has been listening to him. He meets Carlos’ gaze when he breaks the kiss and Carlos looks dazed, a little out of it. Exactly how Lando wants him to look.

Lando straightens up and braces himself on Carlos’ chest, hands on his broad shoulders. He slowly rises up before sinking down on Carlos again. It gets him a shuddering moan from Carlos so he does it again and again, slowly increasing the tempo.

Lando loves riding Carlos, loves being in control and setting the pace, loves watching Carlos come undone under him. Especially now, with him not allowing Carlos to touch him, controlling every aspect of their coupling. Carlos is whimpering, mumbling in Spanish and Lando feels so powerful, having reduced Carlos to this.

He speeds up, digging his fingers into Carlos’ shoulders, his thighs trembling from the exertion. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room, together with Carlos’ shuddering gasps and the small sounds Lando can’t help but make. The angle is perfect for Carlos’ dick to hit his prostate and Lando is getting close to his own climax, which isn’t the plan.

Carlos moans his name, a low and raspy “Lando”, the drawn-out O broken off with a hitching gasp and Lando knows that Carlos is close. Lando’s original plan was to have Carlos come inside him but Lando is too close to his own climax and he desperately wants to taste Carlos, so he moves off Carlos, grimacing when Carlos’ dick slides out of him.

Carlos is making protesting sounds while Lando quickly settles between Carlos’ legs, spreading them apart so he has space. Carlos shuts up when Lando pulls the condom off and wraps his lips around Carlos’ erection. Lando presses his tongue against the spot under the head, where he knows Carlos is especially sensitive, and he strokes the base with his hand while he sucks gently on the head.

“_Joder_, Lando,” Carlos moans brokenly as he comes down Lando’s throat. At some point his hands made their way into Lando’s hair but Lando doesn’t care. He tries to swallow as much as possible but can’t manage all of it. He pulls of Carlos, wiping at his mouth and chin with the back of his hand and looks Carlos straight in the eyes as he licks his hand clean.

“_Jesus Christ_,” Carlos mumbles hoarsely and Lando grins, a little wicked. He crawls up Carlos again so they can kiss, licking into Carlos’ mouth and sharing his taste. The kiss is sloppy, too much saliva and tongue involved and Carlos is struggling to move his lips against Lando’s but it is still good. It is still kissing Carlos and Lando doesn’t think any kiss with Carlos can be bad.

Lando jolts when he feels Carlos palming his erection and he breaks the kiss, gently pushing Carlos’ hand away.

“Not yet, we’re not done yet,” Lando says and he sounds hoarse, his voice a little wrecked from sucking Carlos. Carlos blinks up at him, his eyes wide, lips parted and Lando feels smug.

“Come on, turn over for me,” he whispers into Carlos’ ear, kissing the sensitive spot behind his ear, nipping at the lob, before rolling off Carlos.

“Christ,” Carlos mumbles, still sounding breathless. He does as Lando asked and turns over. Lando manhandles him a little, tugging on his hips until Carlos is on his hands and knees. Carlos’ ass is great and Lando takes a moment to squeeze the firm flesh, rubbing circles into the skin. He spreads Carlos open and leans forward, running his tongue over Carlos’ perineum and opening.

“_Fuck_,” Carlos moans as he presses back into Lando’s touch. Lando blows gently on the wet skin and Carlos shudders in his grip.

“Try to stay still,” Lando says and leans close again, pressing his tongue against Carlos’ entrance.

He licks at the ring of muscles until they loosen up and presses the tip of his tongue deeper. Carlos is a moaning mess, trembling in Lando’s grip but he doesn’t try to get closer to Lando’s mouth. Lando rewards him by pressing his tongue deeper, drooling everywhere.

Lando pulls away to catch his breath for a moment and uses the lube to slick up his fingers again. He leans back in, slowly pushing one finger into Carlos and Carlos whimpers, pushing back into Lando’s touch.

Lando slowly opens Carlos up, taking his time before he presses a second finger inside. He keeps swiping his tongue around where his fingers press inside, a mix of drool and lube dripping onto the sheets. Lando removes his fingers and presses his tongue inside, fucking him with it.

He runs a hand to Carlos’ front, finding him hard again and he gently strokes him. Carlos is moaning almost continuously now, blindly pushing back into Lando’s touch and Lando is so hard it’s painful. Having Carlos like this, wanton, at his mercy, it is overwhelming.

Lando pulls away and crawls forward, running his lube-free hand through Carlos’ hair, using the grip to turn his face towards him. Carlos looks dazed and completely out of it as he meets Lando’s eyes and Lando peppers his face with soft kisses.

“Carlos,” he says, keeps whispering his name until Carlos’ gaze sharpens a little. “Can I fuck you?” Lando asks and Carlos lets out a shuddering moan. He mumbles something in Spanish that Lando doesn’t understand and Lando trails his fingers over Carlos’ face.

“Hey, you don’t have to if it’s too much?” Lando says gently, cupping Carlos’ face. This evening is for Carlos and Carlos only. Lando doesn’t care if he gets off or not, he only wants Carlos to be out of his mind with pleasure.

“No!” Carlos protests, his gaze much clearer now, “please fuck me, please.”

Lando shudders at the desperation in Carlos’ voice and he surges forward, kissing him hard. It leaves them both breathless and Lando presses their foreheads together for moment as he pants.

“Okay,” he whispers, pressing one last kiss to Carlos’ lips and shuffling back to settle behind Carlos. He grabs a new condom out of the nightstand drawer and rolls it on, moaning a little as he finally touches his dick. He has been hard for some time now and he knows he isn’t going to last long.

Lando presses his fingers inside Carlos again, making sure he is still slick and open. Lando crooks his fingers – hitting Carlos’ prostate based on the way Carlos gasps – and he withdraws his fingers. He slowly presses inside, pausing every so often. Carlos is hot and tight around him and Lando is struggling trying not to come straight away.

“Hurry up,” Carlos whimpers but Lando ignores him, gripping Carlos’ hips tight so he can’t push back and keeps up his slow movement.

They both moan when Lando bottoms out, Lando’s hips pressed flush against Carlos’ ass, and Lando pants. Desire is coursing through his veins, his gut already tight and he is definitely not going to last long.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he whispers, taking a few deep breaths and his mind slowly clears.

“Lando, please move, please,” Carlos sounds wrecked and he clenches around Lando. Lando curses again and slowly pulls out, thrusting back inside Carlos. It punches a breathless moan out of Carlos and Lando does it again.

“You feel so good, so hot, so tight around me,” Lando mumbles, voice hoarse, “you’re so good, so good Carlos.”

Carlos moans something that sounds like Lando’s name and Lando speeds up his thrusts. He has one hand gripping Carlos’ hip tight, his blunt nails digging into the skin, and wraps the other around Carlos’ dick. He jerks him off in the same rhythm of his thrusts and Carlos is reduced to gasping for breath.

Carlos is so tight around Lando, searing hot and Lando won’t last much longer. He grits his teeth, determined to have Carlos come first, and he speeds up his hand.

“Carlos,” Lando pants, “come for me.” Lando’s voice is hoarse and husky and the words have Carlos keening. He comes in spurts all over Lando’s hand and the sheets, his muscles tense, clenching hard around Lando and the sounds Carlos is making combined with how tight he is around Lando’s dick, it is too much. Lando only manages two more thrusts before he’s coming as well, his vision going white.

Lando carefully pulls out of Carlos and Carlos collapses on the sheets, completely boneless. Lando removes the condom and drops it into the wastebasket. He slumps down on top of Carlos, running his hands gently over the skin that he can reach, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

“Are you okay?” Lando asks when he’s finally recovered enough to speak. Carlos mumbles something, possibly in Spanish, his voice muffled by the pillow his face is pressed into.

“I need you to use your words, cabrón.” Lando says, flattening his hands on Carlos shoulders and rubbing soothing circles into his skin.

“I’m good, so good,” Carlos turns his head and he sounds utterly wrecked. Lando smiles, presses kisses along Carlos’ spine.

“You did so well, I’m so proud of you,” he mumbles into the skin and he can feel Carlos shudder underneath him.

“Thank you for trusting me, for trying this with me,” Lando nuzzles into Carlos’ hair, breathing in his scent.

He spends a little longer whispering praise and thanks, pressing soft kisses onto Carlos’ skin and Carlos’ breath keeps hitching, his body shivering.

Lando pushes himself up, whispering into Carlos’ ear, “stay, I’ll be right back.” Carlos makes a protesting sound when Lando gets up and Lando hushes him softly, running a hand soothingly down Carlos’ side. “Won’t be a minute.”

Lando heads into the bathroom and quickly cleans himself up, brushes his teeth and rinses with some mouthwash. He soaks a washcloth in warm water and returns to the bedroom. He gently wipes Carlos down, encouraging him to roll over so Lando can also clean his front and stomach. Carlos still looks completely blissed out, his breathing still irregular, and Lando can’t help but to lean down and kiss him softly, Carlos barely responding.

Lando returns the washcloth to the bathroom and pauses in the door opening when he gets back to the bedroom, admiring the sight of Carlos on the bed. Carlos’ hair is a mess, his skin still flushed, his eyes closed. His body is relaxed, limbs spread all over the bed. Lando is the one that did that to him. And Carlos let him. Carlos trusts Lando enough to let Lando have his way with him, driving him out of his mind until he looks like this. It is overwhelming, knowing that Carlos has so much faith in him.

Carlos opens his eyes and he still looks so dazed, his pupils dilated. His eyes clear a little when he spots Lando and he mouths Lando’s name, weakly beckoning him over. Lando obeys, walking over and crawling onto the bed until he can kiss Carlos with light, sweet kisses. He cups Carlos’ face with gentle hands, thumb running feather light over his cheekbones, and Carlos sighs softly into the kiss.

“You are amazing,” Lando whispers, emphasising his words with more kisses. “So, so amazing.”

Carlos shivers, his skin breaking out in goosebumps and Lando suddenly feels the chill in the room. He manoeuvres them under the covers, avoiding the wet spot, and manhandles Carlos with gentle hands until Lando can spoon him. Lando likes being the little spoon but he knows Carlos needs him right now, needs to feel safe and secure while he is still coming down from his high and Lando gladly obliges him, wrapping his arms around Carlos, pressing up against his back.

Carlos tangles their fingers together and curls closer against Lando’s chest. They are quiet for a while, Lando occasionally pressing his lips against whatever bit of Carlos’ skin that he can reach. The room is silent and Lando is basking in Carlos’ warmth and scent, feeling sated and content, his muscles loose and relaxed.

“Thank you,” Carlos says softly, his voice raspy and rough. He sounds clearer, fully aware again and the gratefulness in his voice makes Lando smile.

“Anything for you,” he replies, tightening his grip a little on Carlos.

“I love you,” Carlos’ voice is impossibly soft and Lando buries his face in Carlos’ hair, needing a moment to deal with the waterfall of feelings – adoration, devotion, infatuation – rushing through him.

“I love you too.”


End file.
